


Campfire

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teamy Goodness for Rigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

Jack stretched out his legs, eliciting a mild frown from Daniel, whose feet were already resting on the log in front of them. Jack raised his eyebrows and settled back, his feet perfectly still. After a couple of minutes, Daniel relaxed and closed his eyes again.  
  
Sam had wedged herself further under Daniel's arm, allowing the warmth from the fire in front of them to seep into her skin while Daniel warmed her side and part of her back.  
  
It was quiet, but not too quiet. All three of them were completely relaxed.  
  
Teal'c spoke, his normal tone of voice coming across as a little loud. "I am uncertain of the purpose of this activity, O'Neill."  
  
Jack sighed. Daniel shifted as Sam smiled.  
  
Jack said, "It's called camping, Teal'c. You know, campfires, s'mores, hot dogs roasted over the open flame?"  
  
"We haven't done s'mores yet, sir," Carter said sleepily.  
  
"Got the hot dogs, though," Daniel said.  
  
"My hot dog was indeed most satisfactory," Teal'c said.  
  
"Mine was better," Sam claimed, earning her a poke in the side from Daniel.  
  
He said, "But mine was perfect."  
  
Jack said, "I can't believe you would turn something like that into a contest."  
  
Daniel shrugged. "Well, it was."  
  
Sam grumbled, "I'll get you with the marshmallows tomorrow, Danny-boy."  
  
Daniel snorted. "We'll see."  
  
No one talked for a very long time, the only sounds the popping of the campfire logs and the slight hum of the forest around them. Occasionally, one or another of them would shift slightly, but then all would be still again.  
  
Suddenly, Jack said, "To remember."  
  
"What?" Daniel said.  
  
"That's why we're here. To remember the good stuff."  
  
They all looked at Jack like he'd just told them he was moving to Mars.  
  
He raised his hands in defense. "Hey! I'm allowed to be deep sometimes!"  
  
Daniel snorted. Sam smirked. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jack glared. "Fine. Laugh. But I warn you--this will come back to haunt you someday. When you need an inspiring speech, I won't have one for you."  
  
Teal'c said, "I believe we have done quite well without inspiring speeches so far, O'Neill."  
  
"Jack, when have you ever been known to give an inspiring speech? Not when we were on Apophis' ship--"  
  
"Or when we fought the Replicators," Sam chimed in.  
  
"Or when Sam blew up the sun,"Daniel added.  
  
"Or when--"  
  
"Okay, okay! Enough. I'm bad at speeches. I'll just have to...withhold beer."  
  
"I do not drink, O'Neill."  
  
"Oh, for--everyone?"  
  
Daniel said, "Yes, Jack?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And after a few stifled laughs, they did.


End file.
